


dancing with your ghost

by Ghostlywheeze



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, Like, M/M, Peter Parker Had a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is trying his best, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad, Sad Peter Parker, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade is trying his best, What Have I Done, peter has a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “They changed the world. They kicked life’s ass. That was, until they didn’t.”“What were they called again?”"They were called the Avengers."
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Everyone, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	dancing with your ghost

“Wait, you knew each one of them?” Katie asked as she sat down next to her dad. 

A small, sad smile crossed her father's face. 

“Once, a long time ago. I knew all of them.” He said as he looked at the photo in his hands. 

“What were they like?” Katie asked. 

“They changed the world. They kicked life’s ass. That was, until they didn’t.” Katie's dad said softly as a tear slipped from his sorrowful hazel eyes. 

“What were they called again?” Katie asked as she snuggled into her bed. 

Her dad pulled the covers around his daughter, softly tucking her in. 

“They were called the Avengers.” Katie's dad said. 

“What happened to them?” Katie asked softly. 

Her father smiled. 

“That is a story for another day, missy.” He said as he tucked some of Katie’s brown hair behind her ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Goodnight, daddy.” Katie said as she flipped onto her side. 

“Goodnight, baby.” Her dad said as he walked out of the room, making sure to leave her small Spiderman shaped night light on. 

He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his lover sitting in a chair, sipping a cup of tea. He sat down next to them and gave them a small cheek kiss.

“She remembers them, you know?” His husband stated, looking up from the paper he was reading. 

“She talks about them sometimes. Especially your dad. She wakes up in the middle of the night asking about Grandpa.” He continued. 

“Really?” Katie’s dad asked, his eyes tearing up again. 

“Yeah. I think she remembers all of them, she just likes hearing about the stories from you.” He said as he sipped his tea. 

“She misses them, I know that much. And I know you miss them too, Pete.” Katie's other dad said as he sat down his tea and gently grasped Peter Parker's hand. 

Peter let out a sob. 

“Wade, I miss them so much.” Peter said as tears fell down his cheeks. 

“I know baby, I know.” Wade said as he pulled Peter into his chest. 

~~~

Later that night, Katie sat in the living room looking at a group photo of all of the avengers together. 

Her daddy stood in the middle, giving the camera man a large smile and a thumbs up. Next to him stood her Grandpa, Tony Stark, and his daughter. Next to Tony stood Pepper, next to Pepper was Steve, than Natasha, Clint, Loki, and Thor. On the other side, stood her other dad, Ned, May, Bruce, Nick Fury, Wanda, Scott, Shuri, T’Challa, Rodney, and Happy. 

Katie looked longingly at the group. 

She wished she could have known all of them better. 

Wade walked out from Peter and his shared bedroom. 

“Kate? What are you doing up so late?” He asked as he walked up to where she was sitting. 

“Are they really like daddy describes?” Katie asked as she looked up at her father. 

Wade chuckled softly. 

“Yeah, they really were. They were heroes, that was all I knew for the longest time. But when I finally met them, I realized how truly wrong I was. Sure they were heroes, but they were also so much more. They were like a humongous, dysfunctional family. And they made it work. They loved each other so much.” Wade said, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Daddy really does miss them, doesn’t he?” Katie asked. 

“He does. They were apart of his life for so long. He’s still not over it, and I honestly don’t blame him. He’s gotten so much better though. When they died, it was like a part of him died too. I think that there will always be a small hole in his heart. But I think that eventually, he will be okay. He just needs time. It’s only been two years, and the day they died is coming up. He will be back to normal soon, okay angel?” Wade said as he gently grabbed the younger girls hand, walking with her to her room. 

“Okay, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried when I wrote this. I don't exactly know why I made this. I was planning on writing something completely different, but this just kinda happened. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I wrote this in like, ten minutes.


End file.
